It is often bothersome to carry a sporting ball such as a basketball or soccer ball from one location to another because the ball is bulking and can roll away or be stolen easily. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a game ball bag with included a compartment specifically adapted for holding a large round object and which included a locking strap for securing the bag in a locked configuration to an unmoveable structure such as a park bench, chain link fence, tree, or the like.